


Icha Icha Whipped Cream

by Elevensquared



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet involving exploding whipped cream, shirtless Iruka, and surprised Kakashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icha Icha Whipped Cream

It was really Naruto’s fault, Iruka thought.

Sure, neither of them had realized what the pressurized can would do when damaged. That's why they'd been tossing it back and forth, standing in the kitchen enjoying fresh slices of the pie they'd made.

So when Naruto had finished his last bite and slammed the can on the counter with a happy grin, both of them were caught by surprise in the ensuing explosion.

Iruka grumbled to himself about overly enthusiastic ninja as he knelt on the floor and sopped up another streak of whipped cream. A glob of the sweet substance slid from his shirt to the floor with a ‘plop’ and he sighed. He had sent Naruto home because he'd just been making a bigger mess of the kitchen standing around and dripping cream everywhere. But Iruka was just as covered in the stuff.

He looked down at his shirt with trepidation. If he tried to pull it off over his head he'd get even more whipped cream in his hair and on his face than he already had. Resigned, he pulled out a kunai and sliced through the front of the fabric. He eyed the weapon for a moment and decided it would need to be cleaned before he put it away. He bit down on the wrapped handle, holding the weapon in his teeth rather than further dirtying it on the still-whipped-creamy floor, and twisted to carefully pull his arms out of the soaked shirt.

Of course, that's when Kakashi appeared in the kitchen with a puff of displaced air.

Iruka looked up at the masked ninja from where he was kneeling on the floor, covered in whipped cream, shirtless but for his hands tangled behind him, kunai in his mouth. 

“Uh...” Kakashi's visible eye was wide and he blinked a few times.

Iruka stared back, frozen in place, struck with a desire to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, unable to do so with his mouth full of kunai. 

Kakashi slowly raised a hand to push his hitae-ate up, revealing the Sharingan. Iruka suddenly realized how he must look to Kakashi and flushed at the implication that Kakashi wanted to imprint the sight in his memory.

Dropping his gaze, Iruka slowly finished extracting himself from the destroyed shirt, letting it slop onto the floor. He delicately removed the kunai from between his teeth to say, “It's really not what it looks like.”

Kakashi let his mission pack fall to the floor and tugged down his mask. “Don’t say anything, just let me enjoy this.” 

Iruka had to smile at the stunned expression he wore.

Kakashi stumbled forward to kneel in front of him, trailing a finger across a streak of white that had coated his shoulder despite his best efforts with the shirt. Kakashi licked the finger slowly and Iruka watched the cream disappear against his wet tongue. “It was Naruto’s fault,” he managed.

Kakashi leaned in and tipped Iruka's face to the side, drawing his tongue over more whipped cream on Iruka’s neck. Iruka's hand clenched on his thigh, still gripping the kunai.

“I owe him so, so much ramen.”

Iruka threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
